


To Be King

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Implied Spamano, Kingdom of Spain, Kings & Queens, M/M, SpUK Week 2017, mentions of starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “With his lovers… He is the most gentle person in the world. I would not fear a relationship with the master.”





	

Antonio sighs softly, adjusting himself on the throne. Today, he is to meet a few people that he doesn't want to. A king from a neighbouring kingdom is coming to speak with him about strengthening their relations, but he already doesn’t like the king. A knock announces his arrival, and then he’s entering with a few people behind him. Antonio stands up and approaches. 

“King Alistair.” He holds out his hand. “It’s nice to see you again.” He says stiffly. The other king takes his hand and shakes it, nodding along to what he’s saying. He lets go and steps back. 

“King Antonio. This is my closest servant, Arthur, and my daughter, Reagan. I brought Reagan as an offering for you to marry, so we can merge our kingdoms. I hope you will accept her.” Alistair says, gesturing at a beautiful redhead with freckles covering her cheeks. Antonio raises his eyebrow at Alistair. 

“I’m afraid I cannot accept this offer. She’s too young, I don’t want to marry an 18 year old at 29. It’s nothing wrong with her, I think she’s beautiful. I also cannot accept because I only love men.” Antonio looks at Alistair and shrugs. “My apologies. Perhaps we can find a different way to merge the kingdom?” He offers. 

Alistair turns to his servant and then back to Antonio. “Here. Have Arthur. He is more your age. He’s 27. I hope that is old enough for you.” He pushes the quivering blond forward. Arthur holds his coat closer to himself and stares back at Antonio. Antonio shrugs. 

“I guess so. Arthur, is it? Well, come this way. That is all Alistair, please come again soon, after the wedding announcement, to properly discuss the merging of our kingdoms.” He smiles softly. Arthur nods meekly and steps forward when asked, not understanding how his own brother could give him away like this. He looks up at Antonio and blushes lightly before looking down once more. Once Alistair leaves, Antonio gently puts a hand on Arthur’s back and leads him down a hall. “This room is mine. You can have the room across from it. A servant will be in soon to get your measurements for some new clothes. If you want anything, just ask, alright?” He smiles and then leaves Arthur alone in the hall. Arthur steps into the room given to him and looks around. 

The room is decorated in bright red and rich yellow, which makes Arthur cringe slightly at it. He doesn’t like how the colours look together, but he supposes he’ll just have to grow accustomed to it, since he’s to marry the king. He sits slowly on the bed and gasps as he sinks inward, wondering just how much money Antonio spent to have this room decorated. A younger servant steps into the room and smiles softly at Arthur. “Ciao, Arthur.” He says with a bright smile. Another servant trails behind him, this one older looking and holding a tray of delicacies. Arthur nods at them. 

“We’re here to measure you for your new clothes. As a suitor of the king, we need to make sure you look the part.” Feliciano giggles softly and comes over to him. He kneels beside the bed and removes a small box with tools to measure Arthur with. He starts to gently move Arthur about to find out what he needs to know. “Lovino has some food for you to try. Antonio wants to know what your favourite is, so that we can start on dinner.” Feliciano gives Arthur another smile and steps back. “All done. Please relax until dinner.” 

Arthur gently takes the tray from Lovino and sets it on the bed beside him, trying each while Lovino watches. Feliciano walks away to give the tailor the measurements and to just chat. Lovino waits for Arthur to tell him which foods he likes. “Well? The cook needs to get started. We don’t have all day for your shy ass.” 

Arthur jumps slightly at the tone but narrows his eyes at Lovino. “I’m in charge of you now, so don’t fucking sass me.” He snaps, taking small bites of all the food. He can sympathize with Lovino, though, he knows what it’s like to fear being punished. “What does… What does Antonio do to you if you don’t follow your orders and do it immediately?” He asks softly. 

Lovino grits his teeth at the response but seals his lips. He doesn’t want to get in trouble. He is taken aback by the question, then stiffens a bit. “Well…” He licks his lips shakily. “We get locked in the basement without food for a week. We barely get water.” He responds. “He isn’t cruel to us, he is actually very lenient. He only punishes the very worst.” 

Arthur nods and stands up. “I hope he doesn’t treat his spouses the same way.” He says gently. Lovino shakes his head. 

“With his lovers… He is the most gentle person in the world. I would not fear a relationship with the master.” Lovino glances at the tray then back to Arthur with a meaningful gaze. Arthur nods and picks one of the foods for their meal, then watches Lovino leaving. Arthur is once again left to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Very Late Day 3: Kings


End file.
